Vanessa did 74 jumping jacks in the morning. William did 50 jumping jacks at night. How many more jumping jacks did Vanessa do than William?
Solution: Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and William's jumping jacks. The difference is $74 - 50$ jumping jacks. $74 - 50 = 24$.